Something More
by FrostyKoala
Summary: Just a little Stackson future fic that I had a wild hair to write. TOTAL FLUFF! Slash Jackson/Stiles.
1. Monday, Hard To Wake Up

**AN: I do not own Teen Wolf. This is a slash fic. It's completely G rated and inspired by the song Something More by Sugarland. It is also a Stackson fic. The chapters won't be that long because I'm basing them on parts of the song itself. I hope you enjoy! Please read and leave me a comment or review about what you thought!**

Chapter 1: Monday, Hard to Wake Up

He really hated mornings. Especially Monday mornings, and the alarm clock screaming at him did little to change that sentiment. The warm body of Stiles next to him was even less motivation to get out of bed. Said lover stirred and said, point blank, "If you don't shut that damn alarm off, I'm replacing the garlic spices with wolfsbane in tonight's dinner." The threat was received with a chuckle. "Try me, Jackson," Stiles added with a serious note. Jackson finally rolled over and turned off the screaming alarm, and turned back to snuggle up to Stiles, burying his face into the space where his neck and shoulder met.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Stiles asked softly.

"Yeah, but don't wanna," Jackson replied, placing soft kisses along his neck and shoulder.

"You'll be late."

"I know."

"You need to get up and get dressed. I do, too, anyway. I have things I have to do today."

Jackson groaned because he knew that Stiles was right. He reluctantly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When he returned, the room was empty. Before he had time to wonder, he smelled coffee start to waft up from downstairs. He silently dressed in a three piece Armani suit and struggled with his tie as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He was greeted with the sight of Stiles dancing around the kitchen while making breakfast and their six year old son, Jerry, sleepily sipping on a glass of OJ.

Jerry was the light of their life, the center of their universe. He was kind of an unexpected blessing for Jackson when he was contacted by the local hospital and told that he had a son. Upon further questioning, he discovered that the mother, some random girl he had hooked up with after a party some nine months ago, had died after giving birth. Before she died, she told the hospital staff that he was the father. They had called him and informed him of such, and when he asked about other family, he found out that she had no other known next of kin. Having been adopted himself and never really knowing his real parents, he came and took the child home with him. His parents had suggested that he get a DNA test to prove if this was really _his_ child. He declined it, telling them that he just knew that this was his son. What he didn't tell them was that the instant he laid eyes on the infant, his wolf told him that this was his pup.

A few months later, he and Stiles started seeing each other and now, some five and half years later, Jeremy Alan Whittemore-Stilinski was one happy-go-lucky ADHD kid with two loving parents.

"Morning, cub," he said, ruffling Jerry's hair.

"Morning, Dad. Papa's being a little crazy this morning."

Jackson chuckled as he asked, "What else is new?" He grabbed his travel mug and poured himself some coffee, his tie forgotten until Stiles was in front of him, hands working quickly as he tied it with practiced ease.

"One of these days, you will learn how to actually tie a tie," Stiles informed Jackson.

"Now why would I do something like that when I have you to do it for me?" he shot back.

"Because you're a full grown man who needs to know how."

"You like doing it, though."

"Be that as it may, I still think-," he was cut off as Jackson's lips were on his in a kiss that conveyed more love than any words could ever attempt to describe. They finally separated when Jerry giggled.

"Dad, you're gonna be late." Jackson checked the clock and silently swore, then grabbed his coffee from the counter where he had set it down, kissed Stiles once more and pecked Jerry on the head as he ran out the door.


	2. Freeway Standing Still Today

**A/N: I do not own Teen Wolf or Something More, they belong to their creators and writers only. I'm sorry for the ridiculous wait on this chapter, but school, work and life happened... But I now give you chapter 2! Enjoy, read, and review!**

Chapter 2: Freeway Standing Still Today

He looked at the radio clock again only to see it was now 8:45. The traffic was backed up heavily on the freeway he usually took to work and he knew that he wasn't going to be getting to work by nine. He sipped his coffee and noticed that he was starting to get low on gas and would have to stop and fuel up on the way home. While he waited to move forward another inch, he let his mind wander.

He saw himself, Stiles, and Jerry at the beach. They were joined by Scott and Isaac and their kids, Alyssa and Eddie. The four adults lounged around on towels, sunbathing, while keeping an eye on the kids at play. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, the sea was sparkling and Jackson felt calm and relaxed. Here, in his daydream, he wasn't burdened with all the demands of the firm's intense (and at times, unreasonable) clients.

He loved his job. He really did, just not at this firm and definitely not representing these kinds of clients. Sadly, he'd been at this firm for almost five years now, and even though he had went to school for this _career__, _he kept finding himself dreading going to _work_ each morning. All in all, he was burnt out.

He finally pulled into the parking lot at 9:25 and sat down at his desk at 9:35, when his intercom beeped and his boss's secretary chimed through saying the boss wanted to see him.

When he entered the office, Mr. Shaw was busy looking over some files, but lifted his head and motioned to one of the chairs in from of his desk. Jackson took the cue to sit and patiently waited for him to finish.

When he was done with the last file, Mr. Shaw regarded Jackson with the slightest bit of scrutiny.

"So, Mr. Whittemore," he started, "you've been with the firm for about five years now, correct?"

"Yessir, I have," Jackson nodded.

"And where do you see yourself within this firm in, say, five more years?"

It was a simple question, but it got Jackson to thinking. Did he really want to be here for another five years? Did he really want to continue working somewhere he was miserable? Working with people who frustrated him?

"Honestly, Mr. Shaw, I don't see myself here at all in five years. Hell, I don't see myself here in two weeks," he stated. For a brief moment, shock flitted across his boss's face, but was soon covered up and replaced by a calculating stare and steepled fingers.

"Is this you giving me your two weeks notice?"

"Yessir, it is," Jackson said without hesitation.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision? Do you have any plans for where your going to go or what you're going to do?"  
"Not presently, but there's a lot of things that I wanna do before I die and I also have two people whom I love very much that I can share it all with."

"Very well. If that's your choice, then go ahead and take the rest of the day off. Go spend it with those that you love."

"Thank you, sir."


	3. I Get Home, 7:30

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this, but I have bittersweet news. This is the final chapter in this short ficlet, but it has the much awaited Stackson fluff that a lot of you guys have asked for! Also, I just wanna say that I love everyone that commented, reviewed and followed this story. You guys made this fun to write. So without further ado, I give you the final chapter!**

Chapter 3: I Get Home, 7:30

"I think we should let him stay the night."

"I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"Oh come on, he'll be here with dad and his cousins. Also, you know that the underlying reason that Scott and Isaac are leaving them here is so that they can have some alone time. When's the last time that we had some 'alone' time, Jackson?" Stiles asked, batting his long lashes at his husband. "Besides, he wants to stay the night."

"I guess... if John doesn't mind," Jackson relented. He received a nod from the former sheriff, and that was that. They hugged Jerry goodnight and headed home.

It was roughly about 7:30pm when they got to the door. Stiles stood at it, fumbling with the keys, trying to find the house key, when he felt strong but gentle arms wrap around his waist. As he leaned back into the arms, he turned his head to say something, but was cut off as Jackson captured his lips in a sweet, slightly not-so-chaste kiss. They stayed like this until the need for air was too much and they had to break apart. Stiles used the moment to find the right key and unlock the front door. Before he could step over the threshold, Jackson swept Stiles up into his arms, bridal style and planted another kiss on his lips as he carefully carried Stiles through the door.

Jackson carried him to the living room and gently sat him on the couch as he went to the kitchen to get something. He was gone barely ten minutes and when he came back into the living room, it was to the sight of Stiles tidying up.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm just straightening things up a bit. I didn't have a chance to when you came home early and we took Jerry out for a day on the town."

"It's ok, it's just the two of us. That can wait til tomorrow. For now, drink some wine with me?" Jackson pleaded, with his big blue puppy dog eyes that he knew Stiles just couldn't say no to, and holding up the bottle of merlot and the two wine glasses in his hands. "It's the 1869 you love so much."

"Fine," Stiles said with a smirk. Jackson knew exactly what tricks to pull on him to get his way sometimes. Those baby blues and a bottle of merlot from 1869 being two of the most potent ways. He sat down on the couch as Jackson uncorked the wine and poured two glasses, handing one to Stiles.

"Hold on," Jackson said, stopping Stiles from taking a sip, "I propose a toast."

"To what?"

"To where we've been, where we are and where we're going."

"And where would that be?"

"Sky's the limit and we can only go up from here," Jackson replied with a smile on his face. They raised their glasses and toasted to the past, present and future. As they sat in comfortable silence sipping their wine, Stiles maneuvered himself until he was leaning against Jackson with his head on Jackson's shoulders and the former stroking his hair.

"Do you remember what brought us together six years ago?" Jackson asked, reminiscently.

"I do and I do believe that he's sleeping over at his grandpa's house."

"Truly a blessing in disguise."

"Yep, I remember it like it was yesterday... Y'know, I couldn't believe eyes when I got the case file and saw 'Whittemore, Jeremy' across the top of it. I almost didn't believe that it was _your_ son. Then I read the file and sure enough, your name was where the father's name went. But I'm really glad that I got assigned your case."

"Why's that?"

"Cuz it let me get to know the grown up, mature Jackson and let me fall in love with a beautiful man and father. Not to mention, I gained an awesome son," Stiles replied truthfully. No matter what happened or where life took him, he would always be forever grateful that _that_ particular case had landed on his desk.

"I'm glad you got my case as well, cuz I'll be honest, I had _no clue_ what I was doing with a newborn child. Then you came along, swooped in and saved the day like some kind of superhero," Jackson said with a chuckle, though it was cut short as Stiles reached over and took his wine glass and set it down on the coffee table and the cupped Jackson's face as he passionately kissed him. While kissing, Stiles moved to straddle Jackson and the latter placed his hands on Stiles's hips. After a little bit, they broke apart and rested their foreheads together, their breathing rather heavy.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?" was Jackson's reply as he nuzzled and nipped at Stiles's neck and collar bone.

"Every dark creature could be trying to knock down the door, but I wouldn't get up to even yell at them."

"Same here."

"I love you, Genim Johnathon Stilinksi."

"I love you, Aaron Jackson Whittemore."

_~Fin~_


End file.
